Allen and the Cheshire Cat
by Scarpaw
Summary: Separated from his teammates, Allen stumbles lost, through a fog-filled forest where he meets... A pink and purple cat that is grinning? Just step away from the psycho cat Allen, just step away...


Soo... While I'm stuck on all my other stories, I still manage to produce a one-shot? How does that work out? Hmmm...

Anyways- I'm new to the Man writting section. But! Just because I say that doesn't mean you have to take sympathy/pity/w/e on me. I don't mind if you judge me critically, because I happen to love the critiques I recieve, especially when starting with new sections like this! ^_^

I wrote this how I write song-fics, which is pretty much lyrics-story-more lyrics.

The part of Alice in Wonderland this takes place is based off when Alice meets the Cheshire Cat (The wording is taken from the Play-Version, not the movie or the book, and the description is what I made up while typing the lines from the script)

Enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or Alice in Wonderland**

_**Allen and the Cheshire Cat**_

"_Oh, Cheshire Cat, won't you tell me which way I ought to go from here?" Alice asked the cat sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. Of course, she wasn't expecting a response from a cat, though with how this strange place was, she wouldn't be surprised if it did._

"_That depends," And it did reply, "A good deal on which way you want to go." Alice shrugged._

He was lost. Allen was sure of it. He was notorious for losing his way, and this thick fog wasn't helping him any. And, along with his being lost, Allen knew he was going to get in trouble- be accused of ditching the watcher assigned to him; Link.

But Allen hadn't done it on purpose! When they had been jumped by the Akuma, he- well, he probably fell, for that was the most logical explanation, and got separated from Link, Lavi, and Lenalee!

"Oh," Allen groaned. "I wish I knew which way to go."

"Well," A voice drawled from a tree branch above him, causing Allen to jump in surprise. "That depends a good deal on which way you want to go." Looking up Allen's eyes widened in surprise.

There was a pink and purple cat standing on the tree branch, and it seemed to be… grinning?

"_I don't much care where," Alice replied matter-of-factly. The cat disappeared, and Alice took a step back in surprise. Where had he gone?_

"_Then, it doesn't matter," Whipping around, Alice found the cat lazing on its back in mid-air. "Which way you go." _

"Who are you?" Allen asked, puzzled. He wanted to know why there was a pink and purple cat talking to him, and hoped desperately that he wouldn't reply.

"'Who are you?'" The cat echoed. "I think you should be asking, 'Who am I?' instead of, 'Who are you?'" Allen blinked, a bit taken aback.

"Who am I?" Allen quoted, confused, and it seemed that the cat grinned wider.

"Exactly!" He crowed. "You can call me Cheshire Cat- that's what they all call me here. Now, you were wondering which way to go?" This was getting more and more confusing by the second, and Allen didn't know what to make of any of it.

"Uh… yes?" Allen asked, and the cat chuckled.

"Well, that depends on which way you want to go." The Cheshire Cat responded.

"It doesn't really matter, I guess…" Allen replied eventually. This cat was confusing him!

"Then," The Cheshire Cat said, his head turning upside down, causing Allen to wince. "It doesn't matter which way you go."

"_So long as I get somewhere." Alice managed to say over her surprise._

"_Oh, you're sure to do that," The Cheshire Cat answered easily, his head spinning around so it was the right direction, the rest of his body staying in its upside down position. "If you only walk long enough."_

"How can your head do that?" Allen couldn't help but ask, slightly disturbed. Why was he even still talking to this weird cat whose head was able to detach from its neck completely.

"Oh, not only my head can do that," The Cheshire Cat grinned, as if he had read Allen's mind, which it seemed he had. "I can vanish too." As if to demonstrate, the cat vanished into thin air, and just as Allen thought he was rid of the weird animal, it was back… behind him.

"And, I can just make parts of my body disappear." The Cheshire cat added, his head vanishing off of his body. "But, then again, I thought you were more worried about getting someplace?" Allen blinked, before shaking his head.

"I don't mind which way I go." He said, blinking. "So long as I get somewhere." The Cheshire Cat flicked his tail, grinning all the while.

"Oh, you're sure to do that," He grinned, reappearing in his original spot, on the tree branch. "If you only walk long enough."

"_What sort of people live about here?" She asked, curious. If this place had a rabbit in a waistcoat and a Duchess that didn't care for her child and talking doors, what else did it have?_

"_In that direction," The Cheshire Cat flicked his tail towards the hearth of the fire as he righted his body. "Lives a Hatter." Standing up in midair and pointing out the window he added, "And, in that direction lives a March Hare." He gave an off-handed shrug._

"_Visit either you like," He told Alice. "They're both mad."_

"Walk… long enough?" The cat was crazy. Allen was convinced of it. But, then again, he had to be crazy as well, for he was actually seeing this purple-pink animal that was talking to him as if it were the most normal thing in the world. And, who knew? Maybe it was.

"Yes," The cat nodded almost solemnly, however his grin never left his face. "Either direction you go, you'll get somewhere, walking long enough. It's simple, right? Just keep walking and you'll get someplace in no time!"

"Okay…" Allen wasn't sure if the cat would take offense to him backing away from him, because the Cheshire Cat was starting to seem a _tiny_ bit unstable, in the head department. And not just because he could detach it from his neck.

"I bet you're wondering what sort of people live about here." The cat was grinning, and Allen just nodded, going along, because he didn't want to incur the wrath of this crazy cat. Just humor the psycho and you'll get through. Just humor the psycho.

"Uh, yeah." Allen proffered a weak smile. "What sort of people live around here?" He was just humoring the cat, he wasn't taking any of this seriously, even though this was creeping him out a little…

"Well," The cat appeared in front of Allen, holding his head in his hands. "In _that_ direction, lives a Hatter," he was bouncing his head in his hand like one would a ball, as he indicated towards Allen's left. "And in _that_ direction lives a March Hare." He was indicating towards the way Allen had come from.

"Visit either you like." Allen blinked.

"Why's that?" He asked, and the cat laughed once more.

"They're both mad." The cat's body vanished, leaving the disembodied head behind.

"_But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice said simply, and the Cheshire cat chuckled._

"_Oh, you can't help that." He grinned, his head turning completely upside down. "We're all mad here- You're mad, I'm mad." Only the cat's body vanished._

"Mad?" Allen commented needlessly. "As in, crazy?"

"In a sense," The Cheshire Cat responded. "But, then again, you can't help that." Allen blinked; this cat was really making him confused and was seriously creeping him out.

"Why's that?" He asked for the second time, and the head vanished completely, before reappearing in his original spot.

"We're all mad here," He shrugged as if he just said that dinner would be postponed an hour, in an off-handish manner. "You're mad, I'm mad- what is the difference?"

"_How do you know I'm mad?" Alice asked, her tone offended. The Cheshire Cat smirked a quirky upside down smirk._

"_You must be," His body reappeared, right side up. "Or, you wouldn't have come here." His arms went up and spun his head so it was correctly positioned. Pausing for a moment, he placed a paw on his chin, as if in thought, his grin never disappearing._

Allen's mind quickly processed what the Cheshire Cat had said, and needless to say, he didn't quite agree. Why would this crazy cat know anything about him?

"What do you mean, I'm mad?" He protested. "How do you know that?"

"You must be," The Cheshire Cat shrugged. "Or you wouldn't have come here." Allen blinked.

"Come here?" He repeated. "I didn't come here! I just got lost!" The Cheshire Cat gave a quirky smirk.

"But you are here, so you did come here." He answered easily back to Allen. "Even if you did get lost, you still ended up 'here' and thus, as being 'here' you must be mad as well, as we are all mad 'here'. It's simple logic, is it not?" Allen shook his head.

"Not really…" Confusion was prevalent in his voice.

"_Do you play," He disappeared to appear on the mantle once more. "Croquet, with the Queen today?"_

"_I'd like it very much," Alice answered honestly. "But I haven't been invited yet."_

"Hmmm…" The Cheshire Cat hummed to himself, before vanishing just to appear in front of Allen once more, hand placed on his chin as if in puzzlement.

"Do you play croquet with the Queen today?" Croquet? Queen? What was this nut job talking about? Besides, where would a Queen live in this nuthouse of a forest? It was just fog and trees!

"I… wasn't invited…" Allen answered nonetheless, confused. "To play croquet…"

"Ah, but there is a chance you could go, is there not?" The cat smirked deviously.

"_You'll see me there," The Cheshire Cat said casually. "By-the-by... What became of the baby? I'd nearly forgotten to ask." Alice wasn't sure if he was asking out of curiosity or for sake of another question- he had been in the room the whole time._

"_It turned into a pig." Alice decided to answer, humoring the cat. The Cheshire Cat grinned._

"_I thought it would." And, without warning, he disappeared into thin air, leaving Alice alone in the Duchess's kitchen._

"Well, if you did get your invitation," The Cheshire Cat smirked, "You'll see me there." Then, with one final smirk, he waved goodbye.

"Ta-Ta!" And in a swirl of pink and purple, the crazy cat was gone. Allen shook his head. This place was seriously messed up. I mean, who ever heard of a talking pink and purple cat?

He started walking once more, not going either direction that the Cheshire Cat had pointed out to him. 'Cause, hey, who would trust a psycho that could detach his head from his neck? Allen didn't that was for sure.

However, it was very soon after he wished that he hadn't picked his own direction to wander off in. Why, is that?

Because he had just walked off a cliff and there was no ground beneath him.

As Allen fell, above the Cheshire Cat laughed.

"I suppose I should've warned him about the cliff, shouldn't have I?" He said to no one in particular, watching as the boy fell. "'Tis a shame; he was a funny boy…"

_Nothing at all like Alice…_

_**~Owari~**_

Yes, this all did take place in Allen's head. I was going to include another scene after the 'Nothing at all like Alice', but as I typed it, it didn't seem right so I got rid of it.

I might do more little one-shots of Allen and the Wonderland cast, but I'm not sure. How well this one is liked will be the deciding factor... Which, that means:

Read and Review! Tell me what you thought, whether in a critique, a flame, or an honest, 'I love it!'

~Ja ne!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
